


Lost and found

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Sekki as obidei child, obidei, obidei child, obidei family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Little family ficlet I wrote.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Lost and found

Sekki's cry reached his ears as Deidara got off the bike. From the tone, he deduced that he had been upset for a while. He walked toward the door, wondering what Obito had to say about it when he saw Sekki's toy lying next to the shed. Deidara smirked and picked it up. Everything made sense now.

When he opened the door, he heard Obito singing a lullaby. Deidara took off his jacket, left it on the hanger and walked down the corridor.

"What is going on, hm?" He asked, staring at the mess in the living room. Cushions lying on the floor, open drawers and objects scattered around.

"Dei! This is bad!" Obito said and Deidara noticed his puffy eyes and dried tears down his cheeks. "It's been an awful morning, we've lost C-3, I've looked everywhere already! Three times! You know Sekki can not sleep without it. We went to the park earlier and we must have dropped it there. It's nowhere to be seen, someone must have found it before us. Dei... what are we gonna...? Hold on a second... Is that? " 

"This masterpiece that I created for our son, yes, I found it outside in the front yard."

Deidara waved the toy in front of Sekki's face. His crying stopped.

"Oh, my..." Obito took a deep breath. "I thought we lost it forever."

Obito looked like he was about to cry again. Deidara smiled and let Sekki take C-3 from his hands. Taking a tissue out of his pocket, Obito wiped his son's cheeks and nose. Both watched him in silence as he fell asleep, exhausted after so much crying.


End file.
